A Book Full of Memories
by Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami
Summary: Sesshoumaru catches someone singing in the rain. Staying as a one shot, songfic for right now till I can write the next chapter.
1. Sad Song

----Anything Between the "# #" are supposed to be the names and authors of the songs,quotes, or poems if no one says them before hand. If it's between "( )" that means someone's singing or speaking a song,quote, or poem but at that time the view point is on someone else. That is all. ----

* * *

**Sad Song**

****

#Crying In the Rain by the Everly Brothers#

(I'll never let you see,

The way my broken heart is hurting me,)

There was a human girl on a stump, in the middle of a forest, in the rain, singing, and she didn't even seem to care. She didn't seem to care about anything. Not the cold. Not the rain. Not the fact that she could catch an illness. Not even the fact that a much feared western lord named Sesshoumaru was behind her. Watching her.

(I've got my pride,

And I know how to hide,

All my sorrow and pain,

I'll do my cryin' in the rain.)

She just sat there, back turned to him, slumped, and hair falling off her back soaked to cover her face. She sang. With the most heart broken, heart wrenching voice. She sang. Beautifully. Even through her tears and sobs he heard her sing like no other. Gods would envy her voice.

(If I wait for cloudy skies,

You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes,)

How could some one sound so heart broken, and yet so wonderful. It was as if you could actually feel her pain. Her torture. Know her very essence and soul.

(You'll never know,

That I still love you so,)

He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He could not feel. Not even all the hurt and betrayal that came from her mouth. He couldn't feel it. He wouldn't feel it.

(Though the heartaches remain,

I'll do my cryin' in the rain)

What could make her feel this way? What could cause her such anguish that she seemed like there was nothing left to live for? Like the whole world was against her.

(Raindrops falling from heaven,

Could never wash away my misery,)

How could this frail human invoke these thoughts and feelings in his non-existent heart? There is nothing special about her. No reason to care why she is out in the rain.

(But since were not together,

I look for stormy weather,

To hide these tears I hope you'll never see)

But still...he did feel it. There was no use denying it. He was not a lyre. He wanted to make her stop. She was not one to be so weak and he did not want her to be that way. He, surprisingly enough, wanted to see her smile.

(Someday when my cryin's done,

I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun,)

He was a fool to want her to do such a thing. She was also a fool for letting her emotions get the better of her. Your emotions shouldn't rule you. They are a sign of weakness and he was not weak.

(I may be a fool,

But till then darlin you'll,

Never see me complain,)

She stood up and turned around slowly. Looking at him right in the eyes. He saw the pain in her eyes. She kept on singing as there eyes never, not even for a second, broke contact.

(I'll do my cryin' in the rain

I'll do my cryin' in the rain

I'll do my cryin' in the rain)

When she finally closed her mouth with the finished song she picked up her bag, gave one last look at him, then turned around and walked out of the clearing. He left the clearing on his own momentarily forgotten path soon after. Leaving his thoughts about his half-brothers woman behind him. The woman named Kagome.

* * *

----So what do you think. I know that I've got these other two stories going on right now but this one has been festering in my brain for a long time and I just had to write it. Give me flames if you want because I can just delete them. Please review.


	2. To Our Moderators

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

Ayano-sama

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
